


five times john said 'i love you' and the one time jay said it back

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [15]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, all of the boys are mentioned im just far too lazy to tag them all lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what it says on the tin :]





	five times john said 'i love you' and the one time jay said it back

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. "I like your laugh"  
> 2\. "It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway."  
> 3\. "Take my jacket. You seem cold."  
> 4."Can I have this dance?"
> 
> \+ 1  
> "I love you."

The first time John says it, they’re fucking around on a random PUBG server, Toby, Swagger, and Cam having gone to bed a while ago.

The duo were messing around, nabbing bikes from people and doing flips over houses and even each other as they waited for the play area to shrink, or for someone to come and kill them.

After a particular failed attempt John made at doing a double flip over a car, his bike exploded, causing Jay to burst out laughing, doubling over in his chair as he let out wheezes, voice faint from moving away from his mic. John let out a few giggles himself, heart fluttering as he listened to Jay laugh, a sound he found more beautiful than anything he’d ever heard.

“I like your laugh.” He said, without thinking, and he heard Jay slowly stop laughing, a few breathy chuckles escaping the boy before he responded.

“Thanks, man.” He said, and John could practically hear the grin in his voice.

-

The second time John says it, it’s 4 a.m., he hasn’t fallen asleep yet, and his computer is ringing with a call from Discord. He gets up out of bed, leaving his phone on the bedside table. He sits down in his chair and slips on his headphones. He answers the call and is met with sniffling.

“Jay?” John calls gently, concern filling his voice. “Are you okay?”

“I’m rreally sorry for bothering you, J-John.” The kiwi hiccuped, a soft sob escaping his throat. “I’m not feeling too well emotionally and you’re the only person I could think to call because you make me so fucking happy, and I’m so tired of being sad, John. I am. I just want to feel better.”

“Shhh, just breathe, Jay.” John cooed, his voice comforting and smooth to Jay’s ears. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway. Just talk to me, okay? I’m here for you, we can stay up as long as you need.”

Jay sobbed once more, this time out of relief that John didn’t turn him down.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” He whispered thickly into his mic, and John let out a hum, making a mental note to start checking on his friend more often.

“Now, what d’ya wanna talk about?”

-

The third time John says it, it’s over a meme.

Jay hears his phone buzz as he sits at his kitchen island, eating a ham sandwich on his break from editing. He picks up the device, unlocking it and opening Twitter to see a direct message from John. The boy taps on the DM to see a meme with the simple words, “It reminded me of you.”

Jay felt a smile spread across his face, and he sent a heart emoji to the American before going back to eating his sandwich.

-

The fourth time John says it, the two are at a convention with their friends, Pax East to be exact. It’s chilly outside, April being one of the much cooler months for the city.

The group is standing outside the convention centre, shoving each other around and bullying each other to pass the time.

Jay is stood on the side, laughing and slightly shaking as his two layers weren’t enough to keep the cold from getting to him. He says nothing about the matter, but John notices anyways.

The American pulls off his hoodie without hesitation before tossing it to Jay, who catches it, slightly confused.

“Take my jacket. You seem cold.” John said simply, shooting Jay a smile that made butterflies erupt in the kiwi’s stomach.

“Thanks, dude.” He smiled shyly, pulling the warm hoodie on before nudging John in the side, making the American laugh.

The two spent the rest of the day glued to each other’s side.

Jay never gave John the hoodie back.

-

The fifth time John says it, it’s the same week of Pax East, but this time the group is at a hole in the wall bar, having fun and spending time together.

John, Jay, Cam, Toby, Matt, and Smitty are sat in a booth, laughing and watching as their other friends are having fun, dancing with girls and downing drinks like it’s the last time they ever will.

Jay sips at a Sprite, not in the mood to get plastered, and John has his arm around him casually, taking occasional hits from his vape as he watched their friends on the dance floor.

Eventually, the songs began to slow down, and people began to pair off, slow dancing to the songs that the dj played.

As the next song began to play, John perked up, placing his vape on the table as he blew smoke out of his mouth.

“I love this song!!” he exclaimed, voice warped from the hit, making the table laugh. John made a face before turning to Jay, a smile on his face.

“Can I have this dance?”

His beautiful, teal eyes were filled with hope, and a bit of playfulness too, and Jay stared at John, studying the features of his face before he shrugged.

“Sure. Why not.”

John grinned, pulling the kiwi onto the dance floor, arms wrapping around Jay’s waist while Jay wrapped his arms around John’s neck.

They danced quietly for a while, just staring into each other’s eyes before Jay looked away, a chuckle escaping his lips.

“What’s so funny, huh?” John asked, tickling Jay’s side a little. The kiwi squeaked, before sticking his tongue out at the American, making the both of them laugh.

“Me. I’m funny. I let myself fall in love with someone who probably doesn’t love me back.” Jay said, a bitter taste filling his mouth as he remembered sleepless nights from thinking about John, and all the “what ifs” that came with him.

“Oh dude, same.” John said, his voice steady and serious. Jay looked up at John once more, confusion in his eyes.

“Who? If it’s okay for me to ask.” Jay replied, his curiosity seeping into his voice.

John was quiet for a moment.

“You.”

Jay’s eyes widened, and he nearly let go of John in shock.

“Me?” He asked dumbly, mouth slightly agape.

“Yeah, you. Why wouldn’t I fall in love with you? You’re talented, you’re hilarious, you get all my jokes, you make me happy, the list goes on, dude.” John replied, a smile playing on his lips. “There’s no reason I wouldn’t fall in love with you.”

Jay was silent. He didn’t know what to say.

“Th-that being said,” John started, nerves getting to him after Jay’s silence, “if you don’t feel the same way, it’s totally cool, I won’t pressure you into anything, and I’m fine with being friends—“

Jay cut him off with a kiss.

The cheers of their friends in the background were ignored as the two got lost in each other, John dipping Jay down a little as he slipped his tongue into Jay’s mouth. The kiwi let out a giggle at that, breaking the kiss and causing John to laugh as well.

John quickly righted himself and Jay, and pulling him back into their slow dance just as the song began to end. As the music faded out their movements began to cease, and soon the two were just standing on the dancefloor, looking into each other’s eyes.

“I love you.” Jay said, confidence and all the feelings he had bottled up backing his words. John smiled, leaning forward to press his lips to Jay’s before whispering,

“I love you too.”


End file.
